Team Fortress 2: Entering a New World
by KIllahKimSter
Summary: The mercs find one early morning that their beloved Engineer has been teleported to a Unknown universe to them. Note: this story focuses more on TF2 but there will be chapters that focuses on GATE. Oh! and by the way, this story will be short but will progressively get longer as it grows. Anyways, ENJOY MAGGOT!
1. Chapter 1: The Teleporting

A/N: I'm new to writing fanfics, so I would really appreciate it if you could tell me the mistakes I did while writing this. I hope that you enjoy this and if you want more, just tell me.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Gate or any characters mentioned here. Nor do I own TF2 or any other brands mentioned here._

 **Chapter 1: The Teleporting.**

At 0900 hours, Badlands, NM.

It was like any other day in the Badlands. The RED team is protecting the final point from the BLU team. The Red Engineer was in the resupply room trying to fix the Teleporter that the Blue Spy sapped a while ago. "Dagnaggit that Spy. Im gonna get him sometime soon." Engineer still remembers the pain he felt when Spy backstabbed him. He was almost finished when he heard Heavy screamed he needed a dispenser. "Imma a coming. I'll finish you later." As Engineer walked out the room. Scout has just respawned from death. "Note to self, never run into a Uber Heavy without backup." Scout was about to sit in the bench when a can of Bonk! Fell into Engineers' Telepoter. "Aw crap. Engi's gonna be mad about this one." Quickly, Scout tried to clean the Bonk! that fell unto the Teleporter. The machine coughed up smoke and buzzed until it stoped. Scout immediately stuffed the machine into its container and acted casual. Engineer walked back from assisting the team to another victory. "Well, that was fun but I gotta go back to fixing up my machine."

2200 hours, Undisclosed location

The team got back after a successful match with the BLUs. "WE ARE GOING TO COMMERATE THIS DAY AS SOLDIER DAY!" a over-ecstatic Soldier cried out as he was the MVP of the round. "Well, you boys enjoy your night. I'm gonna be at the garage trying to fix this. Night y'all." As Engineer disappeared to the garage. Soldier went to his room and made more of his medals to award to himself. Demoman drunk the night off. Sniper was enjoying some free time, while Spy was relaxing in his room. Heavy immediately went to bed while a tired Medic retired in his room. Pyro went to play in his room. While everyone was resting and relaxing, Scout couldn't sleep thinking about the Teleporter. _Engi's gonna fix this. He always does. I hope._ Scout fell to sleep with that thought comforting his mind. Yes. _Its all gonna be fine._

The next day, 0600 hours, RED base.

"WAKE UP LADIES. WE HAVE ANOTHER BATTLE FOR GLORY WITH THE BLUS!" was the first thing everyone woke up to. It wasn't like this was the first to happen, Soldier screaming things early in the morning was a normal workday for the mercs. Everyone assembled in front of the base after an hour. "YOU ALL MOVE LIKE LADIES, LADIES!" was the words that greeted them going to the front. Soldier counted but it seems that Engineer wasn't there. "WHERE IS THE ENGINEER?!" Soldiers' voiced boomed that anyone within a 600 meter radius could hear it. But Engineer was nowhere to be found. "EVERYONE SPREAD OUT AND LOOK FOR ENGI!" Before Soldier rushed to the inside of the base. Everyone looked for Engineer in every nook and cranny. Scout spotted a Teleporter that looks like it was used recently. "Hey guys, check this out. Engi might have popped out for a while." Everyone looked at the Teleporter and asked where this led to. " I will go first." A bewildered Heavy said before Soldier jumped in the Teleporter with his Rocket Launcher and the rest of his arsenal. "HUTTAH!"

 **Anyone asking whats the timeline of the Gate series when this happened is shortly after the capture of Alnus Hill**

 **P.S English is not my native tongue so anyone kind enough to tell me the mistakes I made, kudos to you sir. And sorry of this is short cause I'm still learning the ropes**


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

_**A/N : I forgot to add this in the previous chapter but I would like to thank shadowwriter01 for the tips on writing. You're the best. I really appreciate it. And thanks to NexusPrime42 and mcrae1o1nick for following my story.**_

 **Chapter 2: The New World**

All the mercs were surprised when instead of teleporting like always Soldier de-materialized into thin air. "What the freaking hell was that crap?!" A surprised Scout screamed. "Soldier just 'poofed' into thin air." A bewildered Heavy and a curious Medic both agreed to test the machine. "Let us go, doctor." As a expressionless Heavy looked at the Medic. "Ja. Let's go. See you later, frolines." Heavy and Medic jumped into the Teleporter and de-materialized. A drunken Demoman walked in the room with a bottle of whiskey in hand. He saw the Teleporter and thought it was the battlefield. He screamed in a drunken manner, "Let's do this!". He carried in his right hand is his grenade launcher and in the other is his bottle of whiskey. He took a big swig before he too de-materialized. The only one left are Spy, Sniper, Scout and Pyro. "Gentlemen, shall we?." Before Spy jumped into the Teleporter. "Well, you comin'?" A arrogant Scout said before he jumped into the Tele after Spy de-materialized. Pyro jumped with Scout and they were on their way. "Bloody wankers. Can't even have a normal morning too?" Before Sniper hopped into the Tele with his rifle.

0730 hours, Alnus Hill

Lt. Itami, with 3rd recon team was sent to investigate a small portal in the fields southwest of the base. "I can't even get a rest day without something happening." Itami sighed as e went to meet his team. They were already prepared to move out when Itami arrived. "About time. We were starting to think you wouldn't wake up." As Kubarashi walked with Itami and he rest. 'I didn't even want to go. Command thinks this is a serious matter. I think its just Lelei practicing her spells again." Itami said in a lazy matter. "Okay, everyone check your gear and load up." Itami sat in his usual place in the lead Humvee. "Hey Lieutenant, what do you think is there?" Kurata asked his superior. "I don't know. I just hope it's not troublesome." Itami answered Kurata.

0800 hours, southwest of Alnus Hill

3rd Recon Team POV

Itami's team arrived to what they saw where eight people arguining against one person. "ENGINEER, WHERE ARE WE? I KNOW WE ARE NOT IN AMERIACAN SOIL. TELL ME OR SO HELP ME, I WILL BEAT YOU SENSELESS." Were the first things his team heard after they got out of their vehicle. Itami observed them. They look like normal civilians but some wore ammo and all of them held weapons. "What do you think is their problem?" Kurata asked Itami. "I don't know but they are holding some high-powered weapons. I mean look, one of the is holding a minigun while the other held a rocket launcher. What are these guys up to?" Itami decided to slowly approach them when he noticed one of them saw him. "Hold up. One of them saw us." Itami ordered his group. The one that noticed him was a man with a wrench and a hardhat. He saw that he was approaching them. "STAY RIGHT THERE!" As Itami raised his rifle at him.

TF2 POV

Sniper saw the blue skies as he er-materialized. He noticed that he wasn't in the hellhole called Badlands but he was surrounded by beautiful sceneries of nature. He sat up and saw everyone there. He saw Soldier talking to Engineer. Well, talking was a understatement, He was screaming at Engineer. He saw Pyro playing in the fields While everyone was huddled up in a circle trying to figure out where they are now. "I think ve are in the countryside of England." Medic answered. "I don't think so," Demoman, strangely now sober, suggested, "I guess we are in the open fields of Scotland. But Scotland doesn't have this many trees. Or Butterflies." Everyone just threw suspicions but none of them matched up. "ALL I KNOW IS THAT WE ARE NOT IN AMERICAN SOIL . AND I DO NOT LIKE IT." Soldier screamed and interrupted their meeting. While the mercs were talking, Engineer noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see several men and women dressed in camouflaged holding strange rifles at them. He tried approaching them when one of them screamed something in a language that Engineer didn't recognize. He stopped and asked the "Pardon me, but what in the blue skies of Texas are ya mumbling about?"

Itami noticed that they were not natives of the this world nor were they natives of Japan. He asked in a slow and solid voice, "Where are you from?" Soldier heard them and ran to them screaming "WE ARE PROUD CITIZENS OF AMERICA, EXCEPT FOR THE MAN IN A ROBE," 'It's a labcoat, Soldier." Medic corrected Soldier. ", IS A GERMAN. THE BIG MAN WITH THE MINIGUN IS RUSSIAN AND THE ONE-EYED BLACK BOMB-THROWING SCOTTISH MAN, IS WELL, SCOTTISH." After finishing the somewhat short introduction, Engineer cut in and asked, "Umm. Excuse me for asking but what year are we in?" " Its 20XX. Why?" Itami answered Engineer's question. Itami saw a gloom-ish glow on Engineer's face. Engineer then collected himself and asked Itami, "Do you have a place for us to stay while we are trying to get back to our timeline?" Itami and the rest of 3rd recon were confused but they knew these we noy the Americans they knew. "Why yes, the base might have some extra houses for you and your friends. I think. Follow me." The mercs didn't recognize the vehicle and was reluctant to enter but it was better thatn staying in the field with nothing. "All right boys, pack up and lets go." The mercs entered the strange vehicle and was amazed at how fast it was able to go.

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Be sure to follow and favorite if you enjoyed and if you want more.**

 **Damn this took a long time to make though. But I'm happy with outcome of the chapter. And the same protocol as before, if you find any mistakes, be sure to tell me and I'll get that fixed ASAP.**

 **WELL, ENJOY.**

 **LOVE,**

 **-KillahKimSter**


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

**A/N: I would like to thank Killboy742, CapitalClassShip, MarxistFIN, NuevoMundo, Nemesis the Asshole and samuraimaster1776 for following my story. Anyways, let's get right in to the story.**

 **Chapter 3: The Unexpected Battle at Italica Part 1**

0930 hours, Alnus Battlefield

Pyro has just discovered the gigantic fields of dead dragon riders and little children picking up the scales. He also saw Tuka, Rory and Lelei in the crowd of children. Pyro approached them while waving at the three girls. The three saw the man in a red plastic-like suit waving at them with his flamethrower behind him. Pyro tried to ask the girls what they were doing but on mmphhs came out of the man. "Umm…" Rory said in a confused manner. "He's asking what you're doing, ladies." Scout approached them from behind. "We're picking dragon scales." Tuka replied to Scout. "Let us help ya. We're good help, Pyro and I." Scout said arrogantly. "Fine. Collect 10,000 dragon scales, if you want to help." Rory challenged Scout. "Oh. It's on now." Scout answered before zooming off into the field.

1600 hours, Alnus Camp

Scout has managed to collect more than 10.000 scales and took them to Rory. Scout was sweating and was breathing heavily. "That's.. more than enough right?". Rory answered him back with "Yes. This is enough to sell in Italica." Scout asked them, "What now? Italica? Do they sell pasta there?" Scout tried to make a joke but failed. "Well, now that you think about it we also need money too. Pyro! Did you collect scales to?" Scout yelled. Pyro answered with a solid nod. "Well, we're coming with you too. See ya tomorrow ladies."

1800 hours, REDs house.

"YOU WILL NOT GO TO ITALY. THAT IS A ORDER SCOUT." Soldier yelled at Scout. "Yeah but we need money too. I hear these are expensive. And Soldier, Its Italica." Scout tried to Soldier. "ITALICA, ITALY. THEY ARE STILL COMMUNIST COUNTRIES.". "Vell, Soldier. Italy is a democratic country." As Medic cuts in their conversation, "I cant believe I'm saying this, but Soldier's right. Let me and Demoman go." Engineer putting his hands on the table. "And I might be able to test this." As he put one of his toolboxes and schematics in the table. "What is this, Engi?" Scout asked Engineer. "This is a top notch teleporter converted into a porto-respawner. I call it 'The Respawner'." Demoman walked in the room to see that all of them huddled into a table. "What's going on, ladies?" Demoman asked in a drunken manner. "Pack your bags, Demo. We're going on a trip." They were interrupted by Heavy saying, "I will go too. Its been a long time since Sasha fired at anything." "Why do you guys get to go?" Scout asked in a annoyed manner. "'Cause we got enough firepower to blast anything away." Engineer reassuring Scout.

The next day, 0800 hours, Alnus Camp.

Instead of Scout and Pyro appearing, 3rd Recon saw Heavy, Engineer and Demoman in a drunken state already. "Is he always like this?" Itami asked Engineer. Itami also noticed they're know all wearing collars. "He's always like that." Engineer told Itami while watching Demoman trying to collect himself. "And what's that on your neck?" Itami pointing at the odd piece. "This is a translator of my creation." Engineer said with pride. "Anyways, shall we go on?" 3rd Recon team with the girls and the mercs entered the vehicle. Engineer put inside his toolboxes, Heavy was trying to fit his gun and Demoman just had a hard time trying to get in. "Let's go!" Rory blasted with excitement.

1030 hours, Road to Italica

Lelei was intrigued with the mercs. They were unlike the men in green. The had bigger weapons than them and wondered how they worked. Rory saw Demo's Eyelander resting in its sheath. "That's a pretty big weapon you got there." Rory said with a smile. Demoman, luckily, was sober and was able to give her a proper answer. "'Tis little girl is the Eyelander. A mythical sword given by Miss Pauling back in our world. It collects the heads of our enemies." Demoman ended before being cut off by the sword. "Your enemies. I was just simply scourged from some underground burial site in Scotland. Along with the Chargin' Targe." Demoman sheath the sword and drew the broken shield. "That shield seems to be not in working condition." Lelei pointed out to the black scottish man. "This is also like the Eyelander, but it just allows me to charge at enemies making me slightly invincible." Demoman told everyone. While everyone was conversing in the back, Itami saw a column of big smoke coming from up the road. "Kurata, tell me that doesn't lead to Italica." "It actually lead there, sir." Kurata answered his superior. "That's the second time we saw some from the sky." Itami sighed. "All vehicles, stay on high alert. Possible danger. Over." Itami said in his radio. "Yessir!" His radio sounded back. Itami got into the Humvee and sped off to Italica.

1130 hours, Italica

"Keep pushing them back!" Princess Pina yelled orders as the bandits tried to climb their way to Italica. After several attacks from from bandits, Pina Co Lada and the knights she brought had been exhausted after this attack. They all checked on each other and Pina went to the main castle to rest after a hard battle. Pina had her fill and went to rest. She was thinking about the battle and how it would not turn in their favor if the Imperial Army didn't arrive in the appointed day. She shrugged it off until she heard Hamilton screaming through the halls. "Princess! Princess! There are men at the gate that want to meet you and enter the city." Hamilton finished her sentence until she passed out in the foot of her bed. The Princess quickly got dressed and was at the gate when she saw Itami in the gate waving at them. "What should we do, Princess?" Gray asked Pina. Pina was shocked to see the men in green she has heard about in the city gates.

 **Anyways, Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. My schedule has just been jammed with schoolwork and the incomplete move to our house. I would also like to say sorry if I wasn't as detailed in the Princess's POV but I will make up for it in the Second Part. My friend, NexusPrime42 helped me with thinking about which class should go to Italica and we both decided with the defensive guys. Big shoutout to him and more power to you guys.**

 **-KillahKimSter**


	4. Update on Part 2

**I'M GOING TO DELETE DAT SHIT BOIS, BEWARE**

I'm gonna do a rewrite of the newest chapter after reading it, it made me want to kill myself. (Not really tho. But you get what I mean.) So. I'm gonna delete that chapter and probably post a newer chapter in a week's time. So don't worry, this will not be abandoned. Unlike some series I watch. *cough* Attack on Titan *cough*

 **Love,**

 **KillahKimSter**

 **Edit: Every might not know but I'm a newbie at writing alright. So my work might be sloppy or incomplete but I'm trying my best to fit writing in my busy schedule with requirements and homeworks. (I'm a student btw.) Anyway's thanks anyway for reading my story at the least.**


End file.
